civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
In the Community Balance Patch, social policies have been changed dramatically with the reforming of every policy tree. The 9 social branches are divided into 3 specific eras: Tradition, Progress (Liberty), and Authority (Honor) unlock in the Ancient Era; Fealty (Piety), Statecraft (Patronage), and Artistry (Aesthetics) unlock in the Medieval Era; and Industry (Commerce), Imperialism (Exploration), and Rationalism unlock in the Industrial Era. You also earn cumulative benefits for adopting multiple policies from the same tree. Finally, some World Wonders are now linked to different trees and some have been unlinked (For example, the Pyramids were linked to the Liberty tree, but now the Forbidden Palace has taken its place). Wonders linked to policy trees can only be built if the relevant tree has been completed and you have researched the necessary technology. Each tier of policies can be unlocked by getting 6 other Policies or advancing 2 Eras. To unlock access to Ideologies, you must unlock 18 Social Policies (and at least have reached the Industrial Era) or reach the Atomic Era, whichever comes first. The previous system was needing 3 Finishers for Ideologies. For information regarding Ideologies and their Tenets, visit the Ideologies page Tradition (Ancient Era) Tradition focuses on generating Great People and the construction of an impressive Capital. Adopting Tradition grants: * +2 Food, Population, and Happiness in the Capital. * +1 Culture in the Capital for every 2 Citizens. * +5% Growth in all cities. Each Tradition Policy unlocked grants: *+3% Growth in all cities, and +1 Science in your Capital. Adopting all Policies in Tradition grants: * Unlocks building the University of Sankore ( Science per GP spent and Free Mosque). * +1 Food from all Great Person Improvements and Landmarks. * Throne Room built in Capital (+10% to all Yields, 1 Musician Specialist, 1 Great Work of Music slot, Golden Ages last 25% longer). * Allows for the purchase of Great Engineers with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Progress (Ancient Era) Progress is best for civilizations which desire robust infrastructure and scientific advancement. Adopting Progress grants: * Receive 20 Science when a Citizen is born in your Capital, and 15 for every already in your Capital, scaling with Era. * Receive 15 Culture when a Technology is researched, scaling with Era, and 15 Culture per Technology already unlocked (not scaling with Era). Each Progress Policy unlocked grants: * Gain an additional 10 Culture when a Technology is researched, scaling with Era. Adopting all Policies in Progress grants: * Unlocks building the Forbidden Palace (Cheaper Gold Purchases and Poverty Reduction). * Receive 25 Gold when a Citizen is born in any city, scaling with Era. * Allows for the purchase of Great Writers with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Authority (Ancient Era) Authority will greatly benefit warlike and expansionist civilizations. Adopting Authority grants: * +25% combat bonus VS barbarians, and receive an announcement when a Barbarian Camp spawns in revealed territory. * Gain Culture when you kill Units and clear Barbarian Camps. * +1 Production in every City. Each Authority Policy unlocked grants: * +1 Production in every City. Adopting all Policies in Authority grants: * Unlocks building the Alhambra (Free Castle, Adds Drill 1 Promotion, and 10% Culture to City). * Yields from Tribute Policy doubled. * Allows the purchasing of Landsknechts, Foreign Legions, and Mercenaries as their prerequisite technologies are researched. * Allows for the purchase of Great Generals with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Fealty (Medieval Era) Fealty is best for empires focused on Religion, City Infrastructure, and Growth. Adopting Fealty grants: * Can purchase Monasteries with Faith. (+2 Faith, +3 Food, +3 Science). * -25% Faith costs for purchasing Buildings, Missionaries, and Inquisitors. Each Fealty unlocked grants: * +1 Food and +3 Defense in every City. Adopting all Policies in Fealty grants: * Unlocks building the Red Fort (Free Great Engineer and Arsenal. Grants City great Defensive power). * The Tourism modifier for Shared Religion is increased by 25%. * Cities that follow your Majority Religion generate +3 Science, Faith, Production, Culture. * Allows for the purchase of Great Artists with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Statecraft (Medieval Era) Statecraft Improves your ability to benefit from Trade Routes, City-States, Spies, and the World Congress. Adopting Statecraft grants: * +1 of Every Yield in your Capital for every 15 Citizens in your Empire. * +1 Gold in every City. Each Statecraft Policy unlocked grants: * +1 Gold in every City and +10% Influence from Trade Missions. Adopting all Policies in Statecraft grants: * Unlocks building the Palace of Westminster (More Delegates for the World Congress and Reduces Poverty). * Every World Congress Session, gain Culture, Science, and Gold based on the number of Delegates you control, scaling with Era. * World Wonders require 1 less Policy for every 3 City-State alliances you maintain. * Allows for the purchase of Great Diplomats with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Artistry (Medieval Era) Artistry allows you to maximize the potential of Great Works, Great People, and Golden Ages. Adopting Artistry grants: * +25% Great Person rates in all cities. * +100% construction rate of all Guilds. Each Artistry Policy unlocked grants: * +2 Golden Age Points and +1 Science in every City. Adopting all Policies in Artistry grants: * Unlocks building the Louvre (Free Great Artist, 2 Archaeologists, a Museum, and 4 Art/Artifact Slots for Culture Theming). * Completing an Archaeological Dig or starting a Golden Age generates Tourism with all known Civilizations. * Allows you to see Hidden Antiquity Sites, and Landmarks +3 Science and Golden Age Points. * Allows for the purchase of Great Musicians with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Industry (Industrial Era) Industry provides bonuses to empires focused on Gold and Production. Adopting Industry grants: * +100% Production towards Seaports and Train Stations. * -5% Gold needed for purchases. Each Industry Policy unlocked grants: * -5% Gold needed for purchases. Adopting all Policies in Industry grants: * Unlocks building Broadway (Free Musician, 3 Music Slots for Gold Theming, and Culture per new Building built). * Doubles the Empire-Wide Happiness value for owned Luxuries. * Specialists gain +2 Production and Gold. * Allows for the purchase of Great Merchants with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Imperialism (Industrial Era) Imperialism enhances your ability to spread your empire through military power, particularly naval (and later air) supremacy. Adopting Imperialism grants: * +1 Movement for Naval units, Embarked units, and Great Generals, as well as +1 Sight for Naval melee and Land melee units. * +10% Production for Military Units, -10% Gold required for upgrades. Each Imperialism Policy unlocked grants: * +5% Production for Military Units, -5% Gold required for upgrades. Adopting all Policies in Imperialism grants: * Unlocks building the Pentagon (Cheaper Upgrade Costs, Spies are better at Disrupting Production, and Gives Supply per City). * Each Air unit stationed in a city increases the City's Defense by 3, and reduces Unhappiness from needs by 3%. * Naval units gain the Ironsides Promotion (Units become stronger as they take damage). * Allows for the purchase of Great Admirals with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Rationalism (Industrial Era) Rationalism focuses on maximizing Growth and Science output. Adopting Rationalism grants: * +3 Science and +2 Production from all Strategic Resources * +5% Science and -5% Unhappiness Modifier for all Needs. Each Rationalism Policy unlocked grants: * +1% Science and -2% Unhappiness Modifier for all Needs. Adopting all Policies in Rationalism grants: * Unlocks building the Bletchley Park (Free Research Lab,+1 from Scientists, 2 more Spies and levels up existing Spies, reduces effect of Enemy Spies by 15%, protects own Spies from failure of Advanced Action, and more likely to Disrupt Production of World Wonders and stealing Science). * +33% Great Scientist rate in all cities. * +25% Growth in all cities. * Allows for the purchase of Great Scientists with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Category:Policies